User blog:BakuganFossil/Guhnash Vs. Zongazonga
Hello! So recently i was inspired to do an expirament: find a way to see which Boss Battle was tougher, the battle against Guhnash's brains in the first Fossil Fighters or Zongazonga (after he transforms) in Champions and the final boss in Frontier (when i get it and play through the story a few times that is). But the question was: How the heck am i supposed to do that? I mean, whether or not Guhnash's brains were supposed to be Downloadable Content is not imorptant because they shut off the Wi-Fi channel before that would have happened, so i couldn't very well make a maxed out Guhvorn, Guhlith and Guhweep battle a maxed out Zongazonga and two Z-Rexes. Also Champions does not allow the player to have multiple zombiesaurs (pssh, like, whatever :P joking ) so there was that too. But then...i had an epiphany! Go through the story, level up my vivosaurs as high as i can get them through major battles and adding fossils then battle the bosses and time the battles! So i did that and, while it may be shocking to read, i can almost guarantee you that the tougher of the two is the battle against... ...Guhnash's three brains. Now, i personally was intrigued but not surprised because all the battles in Champions are easier than the the original. I mean, I remember being stuck on Nevada Montecarlo for a whole WEEK (playing about an hour a day, sometimes about forty minutes) but breezing through the Caliosteo Cup. So I made sure to add up all the factors so that it all made sense. And here is what i got: The Time I pulled out a stopwatch and timed each battle. The battle against Guhnash took seven (7) minutes and fifteen (15) seconds. When I timed the battle against Zongazonga, I timed it in at a measly six (6) minutes and twenty-four (24) seconds. The battle against Guhnash's brains took almost an entire minute longer! The Vivosaurs For the battle against Guhnash I used a level 10 Krona, level 12 Nasaur (I now love that little thing) and a level 11 Elasmo. I took out Guhlith, then Guhweep, Guhvorn took out Nasaur and I razed vengeance on his of a butt! For the battle against Zongazonga, I used a level 17 Krypto (in the AZ), a level 13 Aopteryx (never speak bad of this mini-powerhouse) and a level 13 Brachio. Krypto and Brachio had a silver head applied and Aopteryx got a gold fossil. I took down Zongazonga fairly quickly (it would have been quicker if Kryto Toxin had worked e_o ) and then used Brachio to start attacking the Z-Rexes. Zombie dufus #1 took out my Krypto and Zombie dufus #2 took out my Brachio when I got revenge for Krypto. And then Aopteryx turned into an O-Raptor (seriously. That seems to be my Aopteryx's favorite transformation. Y U no turn into another Krypto?!) But I took out the Z-Rex the next turn anyway. So I had a stronger team for the battle against Guhnash and it STILL took longer. That's two for two right there. The AI Strategy I took into account the strategy and basic attack power/LP/Defense of both teams, put it together with the many other battles I've done against them (I've redone both story lines a LOT and I believe I have beaten the time machine to a pulp. It also surprises me how Professor Scatterly never remembers to take notes, no matter how many times I "recount" the battle for him) and ran a simulation in my brain. One using both games' AI pitted against each other, and one as if a veteran Fighter (in the real world) had gotten their hands on a way to actually use the two teams to battle each other and the results were...confusing. Artificial Intelligence If the two games pitted the two teams against each other, Zongazonga would have won. The Z-Rexes have really annoying support effects, topped with Zongazonga's Necromancy and Soul shatter or if he used his team skill (oh, goodness...) Guhnash would not stand a chance. People who actually know what they're doing I've noticed that real people have a strategy that is far superior to the AI of either game. 85% of the matches I played over the Wi-Fi connection were losses. So if two gamers had gotten their hands on a way to use the teams against each other, I have no doubt that Guhnash would win. Why? You've got Whirling Displacement from two of three brains, Guhlith has annoying (almost trolling) defense, Guhweep has that healing skill (the name escapes me at the moment) and then, of course, you have the team skills and cascading Savagery (that little attack is what took out Nasaur in three uses —_— ). And In Conclusion According to my research, the battle against Guhnash's three brains is tougher than the battle against Zongazonga and his Z-Rexes. But there could be problems with my research. 'The teams weren't the same, so how can you know for certain?' 'The strategy changes depending on what Vivosaurs you place where and who you choose to eliminate first.' 'You didn't mention the ability Resurrection.' And I am by no means a very strategic mind that can run 100% accurate simulations of a battle run by artificial intelligence. So we can't know for certain, and we probably won't ever know. And if you have come to a different conclusion, then please feel free to express it in the comments (although you'll have to enable them because I haven't learned how to do that yet). I would LOVE to hear what you all have to say! Category:Blog posts